


You're Worth it

by GalaxyShire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh is such a sweetheart, M/M, i love this ship more then i love myself, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyShire/pseuds/GalaxyShire
Summary: Tyler has a rough night, and needs someone. But will Josh make it in time?





	

The room was freezing. You could see your breath blow from your nose it was so cold. Tyler was wrapped into a little ball in the corner off the room, shaking and attempting not to let himself wail into the darkness.He didn't understand why tonight he felt like this. They had preformed a show about an hour ago, and overall it was a great show. The fans loved it. But for some reason Tyler felt like he did a terrible job, and told Josh to stay for the after part of the show. Josh agreed, giving him an intense stare along with it, as Tyler rushed out of the venue. The bus was empty without Josh, and Tyler was concerned as to why Josh wasn't back

 

 _"Silly Tyler... He's forgotten about you. He's having too much fun without you"_ Tyler's chest welded up. Tears fell from his eyes like a dam breaking. "T-That's not true" he whimpers back to himself. 

 

 _"Why else isn't he here then? You stupid stupid child. You expect everyone to just follow you around? He's probably happier without you"_ The voice echos throughout Tyler's skull. He wheezed breaths out, unable to properly breathe. His ball grew weaker, as breathing became a struggle. Tyler's grip on his legs grow weaker, as his consciousness flickers.

Sudden noises that are muffled through Tyler's hearing could be heard. Is it Josh? No, he's forgotten about Tyler. A tight grip grabs Tyler's attention though, as a warm familiar sent overcomes him, calming Tyler down slightly. Muffled cries echo through Tyler's skull as he's squished with love. Without thinking, Tyler cuddles up to whatever was touching him and allows himself to calm down. 

 

After a while of complete silence, Tyler calms down and finally gets a good glance at whom he been cuddling with for the last 20 minutes, and not to his surprised rested Josh. His face was spiked with concern, overcoming Tyler with guilt. 

 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this so much" Tyler quietly responds.

 

"You're worth it, Tyler. I was so worried about you" Josh quietly responds back, nuzzling Tyler's hair. The two boys cuddled on the ground together until Tyler fell asleep.

 

"I will protect you. You are my angel. I'm so sorry I wasn't with you tonight, please forgive me. I love you." Josh whispers, and lets himself fall asleep cuddling Tyler/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was bad


End file.
